The fall of Minecraft
by Dubstep
Summary: Minecraft was once a beautiful block world, where anything was possible. Now, the Enderdragon Rancor has destroyed every mob kingdom, and his only tasks left, are to defeat the Red Dragon, and the al time ruler of minecraft, Notch. Emma, the Creeper quen is being forced against her will to perform Rancor's deeds for him. Can she survive the impossible?
1. Chapter 1

Emma ventured over the cube mountain in the snow biome, her health dangerously low and she was left with two and a half hearts left. Right now, a pork chop, cooked or not, would be a blessing. Unfortunately, she had no weapons for hunting, only a thread of string, a block of dirt, and some sugarcane. A pathetic inventory, especially from the queen of the Creepers. Most would expect her to be loaded with gunpowder, but that was only for her soldiers.

The queen looked out onto the horizon and saw a peculiar looking castle made entirely of alternating diamond with obsidian, at least 30 by 30 blocks high and wide on all four walls with a wooden door in the front. Emma approached the castle cautiously, unsure of what might be inside. From her distance, she could hear spiders and mooshrooms, but a thundering sound made all silent. Emma hid behind a tree, peeking around at the castle once more.

Something quite unusual occurred then. Two straight lines including every hostile mob Emma had ever seen marched out of the castle, two of each. So two blazes, ghasts, magma cubes, silverfish, skeletons, slimes, spiders, and trailing the line, were the zombies. If she were new to Minecraft, she'd be confused that there weren't any Endermen or Wolves in the lines. She suddenly remembered that Endermen weren't hostile, neither wolves, so of course they weren't included.

The two lines drifted apart to either sides of the castle, patrolling the land around the castle. As a Blaze and a silverfish approached Emma's tree, she darted off in a wide circle, drawing ever closer to the castle's door. Quietly, she opened the wooden entrance, and walked inside.

Emma's mouth gaped in an mixture of awe and intense fear. Inside a castle was a beautiful village, exclusively for mobs. With houses and shops, and a large cave near the back of the castle. Emma changed her form to resemble a Creeper, and strolled through the streets, gazing down every street and alleyway.

"Mommy, mommy! What's that?" a skeleton child asked, pointing at Emma.

"That's a Creeper honey, stay away from them. They're savages." The parent replied to the child. Emma narrowed her eyes at the Skeleton parent.

"Excussse me? What do you have againssst Creepersss?" Emma hissed, her skin growing excessively warm.

"Everybody run! Creeper is about to blow!" the Skeleton parent screamed, grabbing her child and bolting off in the opposite direction, as did every mob citizen around.

Emma frozen as two Endermen teleported before her, grabbing where her arms would be, and teleoprting away into a vast place made entirely of tan stone and dotted with obsidian pillars and a black sky.

"Where am I?" Emma asked the Endermen.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it, majesty?" A deep growl rumbled. Emma remembered that voice, the same one from long ago that had left her kingdom with so little citizens left that she had to leave.

"Rancor?" Emma asked

"In the flesh and bone." The growl chuckled. A large mass of black, grey, and purple dropped down from an obsidian pillar. Emma recognized this mass as Rancor, the Enderdragon. "Welcome to the End."

"Since when did you have your own kingdom? Did you speak with the council about this?" Emma asked. "Because I'm the head of the creeper kingdom, and a chair in the council."

"To put it simply, the rest of the council is taking a vacation. They wont be returning." Rancor replied.

"So, what do you plan to do with all of these Mobs?" Emma asked.

"I already rule over this part of Minecraft, but another kingdom stands in my way. I want you to take them down." Rancor growled.

"I'll do no such thing." Emma hissed.

"So be it." Rancor replied and raised a cage with a tiny creeper and flames inside. A creeper spawner. The last in all of minecraft, at least that's what Emma was told. Rancor flew high in the black sky, to where his purple eyes were just specks against the vast darkness, and he released the spawner.

Emma froze with shock, horrified at the idea of being the last creeper left in all of minecraft. Finally as her spirit broke, her will to fight against Rancor died as well.

"Rancor, stop! I'll take down the other kingdom!" Emma shouted. Rancor dropped down a small amount, to where his form could be seen against the sky.

"What was that? I cant hear you!" Rancor called back, chuckling a bit. All the while, the spawner was ever so close to crashing against the ground.

"Get the spawner! I'll take down the kingdom as you wished!" Emma screamed.

"Sure thing!" Rancor replied, an dark smile on his face, as he dove for the spawner.

He could have easily just reached out and grabbed the spawner, but Emma could see that rancor purposely froze mid-dive and stayed in that one spot, until the inevitable happened. The spawner made contact with the ground, and shattered into what seemed like a million pieces, beyond repair, beyon respawning a creeper ever again.

"Whoops, it must have slipped throuh my claws." Rancor laughed and landed on the ground beside the spawner, sweeping it away with one swipe of his massive tail.

"You're going to complete your mission, as you've so kindly agreed to." Rancor hissed in Emma's ear, before shooting off into the black sky.

"You haven't told me who I'm against yet!" Emma shouted after Rancor.

Rancor's violet eyes flashed on the horizon at Emma. "You're against two things. The red dragon is first. Notch made the her to be nearly invincible, so I want another kingdom ruler to defeat the red dragon. After that, you'll terminate Notch."


	2. Chepter 2, new faces, new missions

Emma froze in her place, staring blankly out into the darkness of the End.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Emma asked softly. Rancor narrowed his eyes, his pupils becoming dangerously thin slits.

"No, I killed off every creeper but you, with no hopes of recreating the species, to tell you that I'm joking." Rancor hissed sarcastically. Emma looked up at Rancor, trembling with a mixture of rage and fear.

"But, killing Notch. It just, it just can't be done." Emma argued. Rancor smiled slightly.

"You'll find a way." Rancor chuckled, ad nodded at the two Endermen.

The two Endermen once again grabbed Emma where her arms would be, but they weren't, given the fact that she was currently a creeper, and teleported back into the village.

In the village, mobs were running amok, still screaming about a creeper about to blow. Several skeletons and Blazes were boarding up their home windows, as if preparing for the end of the world.

"You guys are really slow, aren't you?" Emma asked no one in particular, then started walking towards the door from which she entered.

Back in the open lands of Minecraft, Emma creeper-waddled through the regular biome and into the snow biome. Strong winds buffeted the creeper queen, each step draining more and more of her will to keep going, and eventually, she fell. Unfortunately, she rolled down a hill of snow and over the cliff of a ravine. As soon as she noticed that she was falling, she immediately began screaming bloody murder, knowing her chances of survival were slim. As she was nearing the bottom of the Ravine, there was a short 'poof' sound, and then Emma crashed into something quite uncomfortable, but it broke her landing.

She struggled to rise, then noticed that one of her legs was bending in a way legs shouldn't. Emma restrained her will to cry out in pain, in order to see what had broken her fall. She easily recognized the tall mass of black and purple to be an Enderman, but it didn't look...normal. It was thinner than a normal Enderman should be, and it just looked starved and dehydrated.

"A creeper? We haven't seen one of your kind in a long time." The Enderman rasped.

_Oh if I crushed the poor soul and he's dying?!_ Emma thought to herself.

"Do you have a camp or a base of some kind? I just need some shelter for the night, and maybe some healing time." Emma asked, nodding at her broken leg. The Enderman raised one long and bony arm in the direction of where the ravine got darker.

"Tell them...the elder...sent you." The Enderman whispered, then it lay motionless, violet eyes becoming ever more dim. Emma nodded and did her best to waddle into the depths of the ravine on three legs. She could have sworn that she heard vioces and barks coming from the Ravine, but later assumed it was nothing but her imagination.

"Hello?" She called out, looking around the ravine.

"What is your business here?" a gruff, rather dog-like voice growled.

"The elder sent me." Emma replied, remembering the weak Enderman's last words. Emma could hear two people arguing, notably a male and a female, but she could only make out a few parts of the argument.

"She's a creeper! We don't allow her kind here!"

"We allow you here, don't we?"

"You'd better watch your words, Shado, given the current state your kingdom is in, I'd say you need the help of my kingdom."

"Chowder, don't even start on that argument again. You already know we're only in this state because Rancor is after our kingdom more than any other."

"Don't even say his name!"

"Um, hello? I'm still here you know." Emma called, reverting to her humanoid figure, notincing that her broken leg was now transformed into a broken knee. There was more arguing that Emma couldn't understand, and finally, two figures emerged from the dark of the ravine. One, a tall girl with short brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, wearing a white tank top and jeans, the other a blonde boy with light blue eyes, wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans.

"I still don't agree with this." The boy hissed.

"Oh hush up, Chowder, maybe she can help us." The girl replied, by her mentioning the boy to be Chowder, she must be the one called Shado.

"This is really akward." Emma commented, crossing her arms.

"It must be. Now, who are you, and where did you come from?" Shado asked.

"I'm Emma, queen of the creepers, and I cone from the regular Biome, with my kingdom. Though, Rancor killed off most of my kingdom, and ke broke the spawner, making me one of the last creepers alive." Emma explained.

"Why does everyone insist on saying his name?!" Chowder barked, and stormed off back into the ravine.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being a grumpy old- nevermind." Shado huffed, rolling her eyes, then noticed Emma's knee. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, is there somewher I can stay for the night?" Emma asked.

"You'll need longer than a night to fix that, I'm Shado, the Enderqueen, that crump was Chowder, the Wolf king." Shado replied, and started walking off into the ravine, followed by Emma.

Deep intop the Ravine, Emma found an entire colony of wolves and Endermen, noticing that there were far more wolves than Endermen.

"what happened?" Emma asked.

Chowder padded back into sight, in his wolf form. "Isn't it obvious? The same thing that happened to everyone, Rancor attacked. The Endermen escaped and were brought here by my wolf kingdom, and for a while, we were thriving. But, two of the woke in the night and killed several other Endermen, before fleeing away to aid Rancor in his quest, whatever it is." He explained. "And since then, our chances of rebelling and taking down that monster are becoming ever smaller."

Shado shook her head, refusing to believe Chowder.

"Our chances aren't getting smaller, we just have to wait for the right moment to strike! I'm not giving up on my kingdom, not to that beast." She growled.

"I know what his plans are." Emma whispered.

"What?!" Both leaders asked, looking at Emma like she was crazy.

"He wants to kill the red dragon, as if that isn't bad enough, he wants to kill Notch." Emma whispered even quieter than before.

"No, that isn't possible. No person can kill Notch." Chowder chuckled.

"But Rancor isn't a person, he's a dragon." Shado argued.

"Right you are!" A loud voice called from the top of the ravine, one Emma easily recognized as Rancor. "I'm not a low-level human, I'm a dragon, and a powerful one at that!"

"Why are you here? Haven't you tormented us enough?" Chowder howled, baring his teeth.

"I'm not here to fight, I have to tell you something!" Rancor countered.

"And what is that?" Shado and Chowder asked at the same time.

* * *

"About what Emma said, she forgot one big detail. I specifically ordered her to kill off the red dragon, and Notch. But seeing as you were so kind to reveal to us your location, I'm going to add another part to her mission. Emma, you are now ordered to eliminate the wolf and Enderman kingdoms."

**And that's where I'm ending the second chapter! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
